


Rumors

by singedsun



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun
Summary: “I can tell you most of it,” she admits. “Without breaking any confidences, or triggering an inspection.” She glances up at Aveline with a grin. “But, if I promise to tell you those things later, could we perhaps skip that part for now and get to the good bits of our evening that I’ve missed?”





	Rumors

The window in her bedroom is open, letting in a breeze strong enough to drift through the pages on Aveline’s desk in the next room. Aveline’s hair is loose around her shoulders and still wet, dripping rose scented bathwater into the robe belted tight around her waist. She has her head down over some book when Isabela climbs in through the window. 

Isabela’s leather boots are quiet on the wooden floors of Aveline’s house, she’s practiced these steps and knows all the creaky boards to avoid. She stalks her unmoving prey, letting her heart hammer excitement in her chest, though the hunt is only one-sided and the promise of reward is certain.

Aveline turns to grab the glass of wine at her side, stretching with her back turned to Isabela. One pale, freckled shoulder peeks free of the robe like an invitation for Isabela to make her move. 

She’s behind Aveline in an instant, knees to the ground with her head level with that strong and lovely shoulder. She slips her fingers under the robe there, stroking the pale skin beneath with wicked, grinning pleasure. 

Aveline moves quickly turning, knife in hand, to look at her intruder. She’s grinning too to see the delicate, dark fingers there on her skin. Even as Isabela has slid her body to Aveline’s other side, and uses her other hand to move aside red hair to allow room for a kiss. Aveline tilts her head against Isabela’s, the knife dropped back in place between the book and glass of wine. 

“I wasn’t sure you were coming.” Her voice is warm and low in greeting and Isabela’s skin tingles at the husky invitation she hears in it. 

“Yet here I am.” She kisses Aveline’s neck again and moves, pushing Aveline’s chair away from the desk so she can see the whole of the woman. 

“I heard a rumor you would be at the Rose tonight,” she says. It’s not an accusation, not as it had once been... just a statement of fact. Almost disinterest, except for how it pertains to Isabela’s arrival. 

“I was.” Isabela shrugs and scoots in closer, settling herself between Aveline’s knees and drawing her hands down the neckline of the robe. “Now I’m here. It was just a moment’s business.”

Aveline looks passed her, “More than a moment.”

“Alright, a little more than that. I was helping someone.”

“Do I want to know?”

Isabela considered the question, mulling over the logistics of her evening even as she widened the gap in the robe with her hands, finding nothing but pale pink and freckled skin under the soft velvet. Her hands dropped to the tie at Aveline’s waist, slowly working the knot loose as if she didn’t have decades of experience with all manner of knots and bindings. 

“I can tell you most of it,” she admits. “Without breaking any confidences, or triggering an inspection.” She glances up at Aveline with a grin. “But, if I promise to tell you those things later, could we perhaps skip that part for now and get to the good bits of our evening that I’ve missed?”

She frees the knot in the robe and parts the cloth, drawing her hands down the length of the shift underneath. It’s short, barely grazing Aveline’s knees where Isabela is already perched and waiting. She slides her hand along the soft fabric, scooting it up Aveline’s thighs. Her thumbs press into the flesh beneath, parting Aveline’s legs. 

Aveline makes a humming sound Isabela knows well as an assent, eyes nearly closed and a half-smile of eager anticipation on her lips. Isabela settles, sitting back on her heels and then reaches around Aveline’s waist and pulls her forward in her seat until her legs are open wide and Isabela can feel the heat off her skin.  

“Wonderful.” Isabela says. Her voice is low, whiskey full and she runs her fingers inside the fabric clinging to Aveline’s thighs, tugging it out of the way. She puts her lips to the mound of red curls she finds underneath and kisses. 

“I’m sure the wait will be worth it,” Aveline murmurs. There’s laughter in her voice, and a sort of breathy expectation. She arches and leans back in her chair. With a pleased smile she watches as Isabela’s own smile descends out of her line of sight. All she can see of Isabela before she closes her eyes is the woman’s blue kerchief and dark amber eyes.

Wordlessly, Isabela assures her that it will be. 


End file.
